Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel lighting apparatus for a vehicular discharge lamp, which stops power supply to the discharge lamp when a change in the status of the vehicle, such as opening of the hood of the vehicle, is detected while that lamp is on, thus protecting a human body from an electric shock by a high voltage.